


“Mom”

by Smileandwaveboys



Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29175432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smileandwaveboys/pseuds/Smileandwaveboys
Summary: Tasha deserved to be called mom more and Marcus deserved a good parent. So here’s a small fic about that.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	“Mom”

**Author's Note:**

> This would take place after Marcus had been redeemed. I pretty much just took two of my favorite characters that both deserved better and wrote a quick AU fic about them lol :)

Tasha gently wrapped a towel around Marcus’s shoulders. A glitch in the automatic sprinklers in the front yard of the Davenport’s house had drenched everyone when they got home from school. While the rest of the Davenports had hardly cared, Marcus had panicked. 

The android's fear of water was well cemented at this point. Even if he was mostly water-resistant. 

“There you go...” Tasha ruffled the towel through the teen’s hair, leaving it sticking out at odd angles. “All dry, you feeling better?” She asked, wrapping an arm around his shoulder, Marcus melted into her gentle grip. 

“Yeah... thanks, mom,” Marcus mumbled, his eyes widening when he registered what he’d said. “I mean- I’m sorry... I’m so sorry!” he yelped. Shaking his head as memories of Giselle immediately flashed through his mind.

“Awww- Marcus, sweetie...” Tasha caught his arm as he was about to scramble away. Her heart twisting when she noticed the terror that sparked in his eyes.

“You can always call me that...” she said, softly, as she pulled the stunned android into a hug. 

He froze perfectly still at first, it was slightly unnerving since he truly was completely still. Sometimes Tasha forgot that the rise and fall of breath was only a cosmetic feature to make him look more human- a feature that could easily be turned off when needed.

Tasha rubbed gentle circles onto his back and smoothed his messy hair. He slowly relaxed into the hug, his breathing turning back on with a slight jolt in his chest that shook them both.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! Sorry it was short but thank u for checking it out :)


End file.
